Love and Death
by scared for life
Summary: A bet was placed.He was dared to do something he never would do & hated.  Not being able to turn the bet down cause of his pride & mainly jonghyun.  He accepts it.However what he never knew was, how much one small action could change so many lives.
1. Prologue : Harmonia

**This chapter has been inspired by : **Rythm - Harumonia, Naruto's second ending and my weird mind o.O

**Warning chapter may contain : **Characters death, this story is rated M for pretty good reason.

**Other than that slight warning and information, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue Chapter<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ale bony hands tightly were wrapped around the cold metallic chains, which were holding them of the fluffy teal floor beneath them. Sitting on the left blue swing, the owner of these hands stretched her long legs. Moving them repeatedly up, then down in order to swing herself back and then forth while watching the sun rise to the horizon. Each time the emerald eyed girl would swing, she would swing higher and higher above the ground and towards the sky, allowing the warm rays of the sun to glaze over her electric green eyes. Making it almost seem gold.

Using a tad more force to speed up the pace, she currently was at, like any other teenager would do. A shallow breeze of wind formed which ruffled the girl's, brown straight hair, resulting into her silky locks tickling her face and turning the corner of her plump lips onto a smile.

The girl with the plump lips who when by the name "insert your name" would always repeat the same routine and sit at the park to watch the sun rise. Everytime she watched the orange orb rise behind the fading night sky, turning the navy clouds into a soft washed out rosy indigo, pink and yellow color. She would get mesmerized by it. (Yes) even if she has watched it many times before, her legs always continued to automatically stop, her breath would be taken away and she would just swing till she stopped.

_**Their are really no words to describe mother nature's beauty.**_

Once the scenery before her had finished she lowered her head down, directed her gaze from the sky, and then began to observe the empty park laid before her. As she did this the alarm clock on her Nokia N95 went off and interupted her. Taking the electronic out of her jean pocket she looked at the device which indicated it was 6:00 o'clock. Looking straight ahead of her whilst she stuffed her mobile back into her black skinnies, she sighed.

_**It is strange how the darkest of places on earth can seem so harmless and so peaceful once it is lightened up. Maybe each darkness in a human, a place, **__**a animal or a thing can also have a light within them. They only need that something that can brighten that faint light up.**__**I hope one day my light will be brightened up.**_

Unclenching her fingers from the metallic chains she stood up and noticed from the corner of her eyes, that the leaves on the tree next to her were loosening up. She stared at one of the view that came off the tree. The one she focused on the most was the tiniest leaf out of the bunch. Her eyes followed the miniature thing as it fell at a fast rate. The small leaf twirled, spun and then landed in the parks garden which, was loaded with blossoming roses and other leaves that have fallen in it.

_**At least it found a new home and will continue the circle of life.**_

Stretching her arms out to feel the warmth of the sun. She let the warm rays of the orb fully seep through her body until she was showered in a warm cover of sunshine. With a smile plastered to her face she picked up her black messenger bag, off the carpeted floor. The bag had divine printed on it in a white elegant italic font, above the lettering the company's logo which was a bleeding rose impaled by a hearts arrow, could be found. Putting her messenger bag over her petite shoulder "insert your name" began to adjust her bag so it would feel comfortable. Once to her liking she turned to face the road for the very last time. A crimson color slowly crept upon her cheeks after she had realized that a view people on the street were watching her curiously.

_**They might be wondering what a seventeen year old girl like me, would be doing at the park at six in the morning and not sleeping like any other kid. I cant blame them, I would be wondering that too ...but If only...If only they knew. If only they knew then they wouldn't be so interested.**_

With a sigh she closed her eyes, turned her back towards her watchers and began to walk towards the bushes. Like any other person their was a reason behind "insert your name"'s action.

* * *

><p><em>It all started when a family from America, organized a holiday in Korea back in 1992 to celebrate the birth of their baby. Everything was going according to plan and they boarded the 9:45 plane to Korea. This was until they flew over the Pacific Ocean that their troubles began. The plane was over the never ending abyss of white and blue when it encountered a problem in its engine. It was hovering above the ends of Korea trying desperately to maintain its gigantic body up the air. <em>

_But it failed they fell at a fast rate, gravity didn't slow them down. Gas masks flung over the head of the passengers, everyone screamed their lungs out in the state of panic, confusion and fear. The dad of the infant held his wife and his newborn tightly, whispering loving but empty reassuring words to their ears. He knew that the chances of survival from a plane crash in such a stormy water was very little._

_The parents quickly put a orange life vest on themselves and their baby. The mother then safely tightened the strap which connected her to her baby tighter, while both of the parents held their child reassuringly. The baby didn't cry. Their child just stared at their fear stricken faces. The entirety of the whole situation the infant was in, didn't quite register in its innocent mind. _

_Noticing this as she was sobbing, the toddlers mother held her baby more tightly as she closed her eyes, prayed to ALLAH and called up the angels to at least save her newborn. While she did this the plane began to thrash about giving more fear to its passengers. The intercom buzzed and the voice of the pilot blasted through the speakers. They were about to crash. Bracing themselves the infant, parents whispered their final words to each other and to their only child. _

_Looking at their newborn they saw their baby was smiling at them for whatever it is that was happening; it wanted to make its parents happy. Both parents exchanged a look, the fear of death wiped out of their faces. Their angel was smiling at them ,reassuring them when they should be the one reassuring their kid like it should be. Bobbing their heads they smiled back and gave their child a final kiss goodbye on its forehead and then at the same time whispered "We love you, Love." To the tiny toddlers ear._

_Then everything from that point on went tragically wrong. The news that day was a never ending repeat of the plane crash. They confirmed the death of all 245 passengers. The rescue team, however little the possibilities were of anyone surviving, still had to look and retrieve the bodies of the passengers. From all of the chaos back in the land, they spotted a baby wrapped in an orange life vest floating around the wing of the plane. It was alive. The baby was "insert your name". She was the sole survivor of that plane crash._

* * *

><p>Just like that, she was transported to Korea due to not having any family members left in America, she was transferred to an orphanage named angels wish. Their she was showered with love and care together with the other children at the orphanage. She was happy in a sense but she never got rid of the feeling that she was not complete. That something was missing. The teenager was thankful to everyone for taking care of her when she was young but she wanted to stand on her own two feet and not be a burden. This is the reason to why she went to ask the old lady who owned the orphanage back then, on how she could get her own flat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Entering the gray haired female's office "insert your name" looked at the round, kind women in her late forties.<em>" _I know, I have asked you this before and you said there is no way but are you sure that there is no chance of me getting a flat.""insert your name" once more questioned the lady. The women glanced back at the teen. Her answer consisted of "If you want a flat of your own, "insert your name", you would have to be in full time education." She informed and than added"It really is too late for you to join any schools now, however.__" she paused facing "insert your name" while organizing the paperwork on her wooden desk._

"_Your parents before they died, were planning to move to Korea. They had everything ready. A house, a working place even a school they wanted you to attend, a school named Seoul Academy . They even signed you up for it. If you attend that school and catch up with their work there, then there is no problem in getting you a flat." The brunette listened carefully to the lady who when by the name Martha and gave her a heart warming smile._

"_Then I would like to attend Seoul Academy , like my parents would of wanted." Nodding Martha stood up from her chair and slid it under her desk. She then proceeded to walk over to "insert your name", engulfing her into a hug while whispering. "You really have grown since I first saw you "insert your nickname"."Sighing she added "Ok, ok you will be moving to your flat more objections." "insert your name" giggled at her old nickname and hugged the old lady back, replying with a "Thank you."_

* * *

><p>With those final words spoken they came to an agreement and with that she said her goodbye's and left to attend Seoul Academy for the very first time. And as promised she got her own flat right away. This is the very same flat she has been living in alone for nearly over a year now. Going to the park to watch the sun rise became her habit to escape the loneliness that consumed her. It always made her feel better was her reasoning to anyone who would come and ask her. She would stay here in the park till it was time to go to school, always, on the same swing.<p>

**However "insert your name" never expected that the life she had grown so used to would change dramatically today.**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:Well that is the first chapter up ^^!

What did you guys think of it,tell me your thoughts on it =D!

Any comments,critisims, suggestions are welcome and dearly loved.

Thank you for reading in advance.


	2. Chapter 1: The prey and the predator

**This chapter is inspired by:** Tokio Hotel - Human connect to human single

**Warning chapter contains: **Mild languege I gues

**Last Chapter**: Gave you a insight of "insert your name"'s past and life. The chapter ended with:

**"However "insert your name" never expected that the life she had grown so used to would change dramatically today."**

and in future chapters you will find out how ;)

**Other than that slight warning and information, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>The prey and the predator<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun shined high up in the cloudless blue sky. Brightening up everything and anything in its surrounding. More of Korea's population started to appear like some kind of manifesting virus, when it turned 7. The chit and chat of these millions of people talking or either gossiping, filled the air as they passed you in the streets of Seoul . Seoul was mostly referred to as <em>The Magic City <em>— as you can guess, this is a short famous nickname for the place. It earned its title because of the cities rapid growth. Many winter visitors that came to the city remarked that it grew so much from the previous year they visited , to the one their in now, they described the rapid growth as magic.

It kind of was magic too, the amount of people you saw in this city wearing a smile and all were in a surprisingly good mood. In the background of the citizens that were laughing and speaking, different brands of cars could be heard honking and accelerating, leaving the faint grey toxin behind in their trail called carbon dioxide.

"insert your name" happily looked at the scene and then at the chirping sparrows that flew past her, as she decided to finally make her way towards her destination, like everyone else did. Knowing that she would be late if she when through town to get to school, she took her short cut and walked to the children section in the walked towards the bushes which were located behind the her bag across and went through the small gap in the bushes, soon enough she found herself walking underneath the the other side of the park which was filled full of trees. The branches of these trees were casting shadows over her while the others let the lights shine on her, lightening up her pale skin.

Inhaling the park's cold scent through her nostrils, she smiled again. The smell of mushrooms and grass always calmed her down. She looked up to see the trees ever so slightly bend every time the wind would go through it. Looking up at the beautiful view above and around her. She knew for a fact that no-one knew of this path except for her. It seemed like it hasn't even been used in decades, the lose animals indicated this. Only she knew of this routes existence and only she used it. Also as a bonus, the path she currently was benefiting from had to be the fastest route that would lead her straight to Seoul Academy without any disruption or waiting.

_**I have to thank that boy, for kicking my messenger back accidentally into the bushes with his football, if I ever see him that is.**__**...**__** If ...if it wasn't for his football and my messenger bag ,I wouldn't of never gone further into the park and I would never have had found this route.**_

She chuckled at the recalled memory of hers while glancing down as she turned right. She walked straight ahead till a grey abstract statue of what seemed to look like a plant, came into view. It had a mass of students sitting underneath it, next to it and in front of it. The other students sat at the schools white stair case and many of them at the white table near the popular crew; so they could get noticed by the people in that crew.

As soon as she entered the school premises the bell ringed. Indicating the start of homeclass. Once arrived, she sighed when she entered her form group and then began to squeeze her way through her classmates which were surrounding the popular crews table In order to get to her seat.

* * *

><p>"Do you mind, you like just bumped into me, ew." A cheerleader sneered very annoyed "Sorry!I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to.""insert your name" replied right away but she only earned a disgusting look from the girl."Be glad Taemin ah is our leader or else you would have been beaten, like you know."the girl smirked "insert your name" shrugged and simply ignored the girl as she went to her seat. The cheerleader who went by the name Sulli removed her gaze from the brunette and looked at the boy she called her leader in a deep thought.<p>

**Ugh disgusting geek but like Wow, I like know it all. That like e****very school**** has like their ****popular,cold hearted yet intelligent at the same time mysterious, aloof, silent guy which is ****like ****a heart they cant compare to th****is school, drop dead gorgeous because he is like to hot for them. Taemin is just too perfect and all the girls will be jealous when he is mine.**

Sulli scanned the boy with her eyes, looking at each of his (damn perfect) features in detail. First thing that caught her eye was the boy's hair, it was absolutely to die for. It was just simply amazing. She knew the effect it had on people to well. The cheerleader loved how it left many boys gasping, a majority of girls turning into mush and teachers in complete awe. His reaction to their actions was nothing, she knew he didn't notice them most of the time. And when he would, he would simply ignore them. This was because he did not like to much attention. Sulli knowing this found him mysterious. She couldnt grasp why he did not like the fame he had but she would ask him one day. (When her plans to make him her future husband succeeded.)

The brown eyed girl, viewed his hair in every possible angle she could, before, she lowered her gaze. She took a look at those bangs she adored. Sulli just liked how they were the right lenght, how they just touched his eyebrows. It made her want to reach out to him, move them to the side and smother him, but that would come when he became hers.

She sighed. How she just wanted to run her hand through his light brown hair now. Even though the blond perfered guys with short hair. Taemin's hair was an exception. It was different. The boy's hair was shoulder length and had layers which was long at the bottom but as it when up they became shorter. She knew sometimes it would be dead straight and that other times it would be styled. It always made her bite her lip when he would have his hair styled. It only made him hotter in her views. ( In her opinion it was all the more reasons for her to make him, hers)

Moving on from his hair. The cheerleader stared at the boys eyes, the feature that captivated her the most. The blond was head over hills, about the boys, chocolate brown eyes. She found it sexy how how it always was defined with a bit of eyeliner at times. Sulli found it fascinating how it happened to increase the boy's sex appeal and make his eyes stand out more. She was sure if the brunnete orbs ever were to collide with any other persons eyes. The person those orbs belonged to absolutely without a doubt would be frightened and think that Taemin wanted to either murder them or could see straight through their soul .(And that ain't a over exaggeration.)

She loved his porcelain complexion, that gave off this shimmering reflection which made his skin look like silk in the light .This not only drew attention to him but it also drew attention to his lips. His plump lips.

Sulli and every other girl on the campus was after him, forget campus. Every girl who knew of Taemin was after him, may it be his age or older but not "insert your name", she didn't care, she didn't even know he existed never mind noticing him. Neither did Taemin know of her.

The brunnete was to busy being in his own world to even look at who entered. His friends knew better then to disturb him when he would space out. At moments like this they would continue their conversations and hope he would join in. His friends consisted of Jonghyun the handsome,player, prankster type. Key the smart, cute, sweet and stylish type. Onew the *secret leader* responsible,chicken addict and but not least Minho the flaming charisma, model,romantic, gentleman They including Taemin were called the Shining, Shinee unique in there own special ways earned them that name.

The others which were in the popular crew, were the rugby players who hanged out with f (x). The cheerleaders were called f (x) as they were their own were at least eight boys in the rugby players whilst their were five girls in f (x). The girls all kind of looked similar, apart from seemed to have her own style. Although Taemin didn't even care or take notice of the rugby players which were green with envy or the girls which were practically eye raping him. He only cared about the four he called his friends, the ones he grew up with and were also still are his childhood friends.

The conversation his friends were having and became his groups hot topic was about Street Fighter. The guys simply were sharing their experience of the game, providing each other with information on how to get on to the next level, and when they would meet up again to play it with each other. Typical boy conversations if you would ask. Every now and then some of Taemin's friends would try and talk to Sulli the blond cheerleader sitting next to him. To get her to join in on the conversation as she said she knew everything about Street Fighter.

Although truthfully Sulli did not even know what Street Fighter was .The blond merely only just figured out it was a game. So to avoid answering the boys questions the cheerleader would giggle, try and flirt with Taemin (and fail miserably at it) ,or nod every once in a while to pretend like she knew what the heck they were on about. But she truly didn't the only thing she really cared about was getting Taemin, and in order to do that she vowed that she would have to put up with everything and anything to get him. (Even if it meant killing someone to do it)

* * *

><p>It was sunny in Seoul Academy and they still had a little less than a minute till the second bell would ring. It was then that their conversation stirred to their usual dares. Jonghyun, Taemin's first best friend, caught sight of a lonely soul – as he would call it – walking past them a while ago. He held on to the idea for a dare which struck his mind and wanted to set it in action at the perfect time. Once he found it the right time to set his plan in motion he looked at the brunnete with a gleam in his dark brown eyes.<p>

"O Taemin!" Jonghyun said his usually bored voice coated with mischief. The raven haired boy was grinning like a mad man while he rubbed his hands together. The more he rubbed his hands together, the more the grin on his face was fading off, replaced by a evil smile. Jonghyun turned around wearing his evil grin only to find Taemin now not spacing out into thin air, but trying to ignore Sulli's cringe worthy seducing tricks. The raven haired boy smile dropped off his face and was replaced by a -I cannot believe you missed that- expression which consisted of his eyes turning into slits and a pout occupying his lips, when his actions didn't get heard out by his best friend.

Trying again this time with one of his hand to his lips Jonghyun sang "O Taemin!" into the brunnetes ear. The raven haired boy put all of his intention into his sly voice as he looked at "insert your name" again. Taemin didn't get a chance to reject or embarrass Sulli in the most cruelest way possible, because before he could his attention got stolen by Jonghyun. The brunnete quickly looked at Jonghyun. He knew that tone; oh he could never mistake it for anything else. Jonghyun was up to something. Usually something stupid. Stupid – but fun and he, Taemin Lee is always up for anything fun.

"See that girl over there?" Jonghyun continued cocking his head to a girl not so far away sitting on her own. Taemin looked at the direction Jonghyun had his eyes on and saw a lot of girls. He scrunched his face, trying to look for the girl his childhood friend was referring to, but had no idea which one he was pertaining to."You idiot their are many girls here, which one?" A annoyed Taemin finally asked, still searching for the female he was meant to look for, while his mind was utterly confused and in excitement about what Jonghyun was planning.

"The twig wearing the Divine black messenger bag. She's got brown, wavy hair!" Jonghyun said pointing in the direction "insert your name" was standing while he was bouncing up and down in his chair, unable to control his excitement. The grin on the ravens face was becoming wider and wider. By the time Taemin had spotted the girl, Jonghyun's smile was so wide that the corner of his mouth were practically touching his eyes. Taemin was starting to worry that if Jonghyun were to smile any wider, that the ravens face would split in half but he did not show any concern, his facial expression remained bored and composed.

Sulli who was east dropping on the boys conversation baffled ,asked""insert your name"?" as she flicked her blond hair, not that she would need to do that as it wasn't in her face but it was a habit of hers ."You know her Sulli?" Jonghyun questioned the Barbie look–alike– trying to sit on Taemin's lap. More like trying to straddle him, he thought rolling his eyes as he tried to keep in a gag."Uh, not really ya know... She's in my art class and she's like really good ya know. However she's like such an ugly geek though. "Sulli managed to say with her squeaking American accent while she did her limp wrist

Jonghyun smirked and looked back at Taemin who was now analyzing the girl. "I bet you 500000 won Taemin, you cannot get her to fall for you or get really far with her." Taemin stared at the brown haired girl. She looks angelic, not ugly at all he thought and was thinking of turning the dare down. He likes having fun but harmless fun, not something that could hurt someone. He looked back at Jonghyun annoyed that he had ever made such a was one of those people that could not back down on a bet and Jonghyun who knew that ,used it to his advantage. Taemin didn't answer for about a minute weighing down the consequences of this game. In the meantime Jonghyun watched him contemplating.

_**Once he thinks it through he will shove the dare off .NOO !Then my plan will be ruined,I need to push him into this**_

"What is it; scared are we Maknae?" Jonghyun said provoking him,making sure he followed his thoughts through. Taemin clenched his jaw, Jonghyun noticing this chuckled.

_**It isn't long till he**__** -**_

"As long as you don't talk too much and give me my 500000 won at the end. It's on." Taemin said a little irritated but smirked a tiny but yet confident one towards Jonghyun. Jonghyun smiled flashing his teeth, his mind in wonder about how right he was and how easy he can provoke his best friend into things not many people can well apart from him, Key,Onew and Minho

"One month and if you cannot get her by than, you can be my personal slave and Sullis boyfriend. However if you do its going to be the other way round." He notified the they both sealed the deal with a shake. Retreating their hands Taemin looked distantly to the girl, hiding his guilt with his monotone facial expression.

"This is going to be less than a month." He added as the guilt he was feeling was buried somewhere in oblivion and was replaced by a challenged soul. He watched his prey like a hawk, calculating and ready to strike any time."So much less than a month" Taemin whispered as the bell rang for the second time.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:Remember this is a fanfic people XD so nothing of it is real except for the people in them. To add even though they are real the personalities in this story is different. So no hating on them in real life D: ..ANYWAYS! Well that is the second chapter up ^^! What did you guys think of it,tell me your thoughts on it =D!

Any comments,critisims , suggestions are welcome and dearly loved. Also thank you for reading in advance.


	3. Chapter 2 : Paths cross

**This chapter is inspired by:** Freezepop - Plastic star single

**Warning chapter contains: **Mild violence, foul languege, teacher bashing,Sulli bashing X'D

**Last Chapter**: Showed the bet getting placed,introduced you to Taemin, shinee,the other crews and the chapter ended with:

**"So much less than a month" Taemin whispered as the bell rang for the second time.**

how will things go from their, find out ;)

**Other than that slight warning and information, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Paths cross<strong>

* * *

><p>She looks at her new teacher with half lidded, curious eyes, as though expecting the male to be doing something about the up coming chaos. She watches him patiently as he dismisses the class and finds out to her assumption that (yes)her new form Home class had caught up with the way the system of this school ran.(meaning he gave up like all the other teachers did and walked out of the class first.)<p>

_**Adults these days..**_

She shakes her head in disgust as she removes her gaze away in a disparaging manner, from the forty year old male, who left the classroom in self assurance and than focuses her attention on the first group of students, who were coolly, making their way out of the classroom. She finds it unnecessary how society today has put people in categories, groups and ranks. She finds it more ridicules that the groups had to leave in that specified rank order. She couldn't believe the absurdity of the situation. (It was like the school was part of the navy! The only thing missing had to been the uniforms and that she expected soon to appear)

She knew the popular group in her Home class were one of the highest ranked in high school and as expected they left first. Then the herd of psychotic fan girls, who were after that group, would be the second group to follow. (Mainly for safety reasons "insert your name" suspected)

In this school when it came to fan girls everyone had been informed to never stand in the way of one of them (forget twenty of them for now) or their price obsession, and if anyone did, or opposed the fan girls in any way possible, they were asking for a death wish in the views of many, who knew what the psychotic girls were capable of.

She closes her eyes to concentrate on the voices of the girls. She listens carefully, like the others did in the room. For about a minute no-one dares to move or exit the class. It was dead quite, so quite that the loud trucks on the other side of the schools could be heard driving. No one spoke the air was tangible, filled with tension. Half the remaining class including "insert your name" waited patiently for the girly screams to fade into distant, and out of their hearing aid. She re-opens her eyes when she is positively sure, that the obsessive group left the classroom as well as the building. For a moment she feels at ease but as fast as that feeling came it was deteriorated and she sighs in utter disbelieve.

"insert your name" counts down sourly in her head; by the time she reaches zero. The rest of the class now makes a run for the door. She sits back and chooses to watch them make total idiots of them selves as they push and claw at each other, like there very lives depends on it_. _She did not understand why they made such a commotion just to run after a group, a group that would never acknowledge them.

_**What are they going to achieve by playing this foolish mouse, cat and dog, chasing game every damn day! **_She wonders very frustrated. Her confusion adds more to the headache which was building up in her temples. In "insert your name"'s mind this was like they were trying to murder each other for something as pointless as the last remaining chicken leg; a chicken leg which wouldn't last for long. She still continues to watch them from afar, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the way her classmates behaved. She waits till the last person leaves and than decides to pack up her stuff to go to her locker.

* * *

><p>She shakes her head in disappointment at the scene which replayed in her head of awhile back ago, as she walks through the hall. Passing the art corridors, gigantic large window, she spots other year groups who were chilling out at the playground; now running at the speed of light, after the group in her her home class. "insert your name" presumed they were either going to catch up with the crew or follow the trend and blend in with everyone else. Really she couldn't believe how idiotic people behaved these days.<p>

_**What has this world come to...**_

She rubs her temples as she enters the English corridor and pushes her way through the hall of sea like students. She wonders why people came to school if they were just going to stand in the middle of the hall, like statues and block the passage way doing nothing at all. In her views they might as well go do that outside or better at home!

It took her 10 minutes at least to get out of the crowded corridor and get to the school's left wing where her locker was located. Once she got to the schools left wing. "insert your name" lowered her backpack down; took her English book out of it; opened her locker, stuffed her backpack in it and closed it. Than as fast as her little feet could take her, speed walked back to the English corridor with her books in hand. She was afraid she would be late again, she shuddered at the recalled memory of her first English lesson, as she again pushed her way through the students to get to her class in time. She remembered it all too well, like it just happened yesterday_._

* * *

><p><em>It was her first day at school; she stopped by the office to get a time table; so she would know what lessons she would be having and where her classes would be. Nothing out of the ordinary every new student did this.<em>

_She looked at her time table that read English first lesson, with Mrs Shaitan in class 666. She laughed at the irony of the name and classroom number. Either one, the people at the office were trying to scare new students away,two were joking around or three they might of actually be hinting that evil was lurking in that room. The very ( room she was about to enter). Still exaggerating, but not as over the top as the teacher's name._

_She couldn't be that bad "insert your name" remembered thinking but as soon as she opened that door, as soon as she set foot in that classroom, she regretted ever thinking that. Because at that very moment she was met by thirty four students who all shared the exact fearful expression. She found it strange, why her new classmates stared at her in horror; like she was about to get attacked brutally. _

_O if only she knew the answer to her own question, if only she knew, she would of turned back their and in skipping that fateful lesson. However instead as a good student she shook the negative feelings off, spotted an empty seat close by the window and walked towards it .However before she took another step she stopped dead in her track. "insert your name" found it polite to introduce her self to the teacher, the class and than sit down but looking around, she couldn't quite find the teacher and had continued to make her way to her seat._

_**I'll introduce my self later and apologize **_

_"Glad you could join us Miss "insert last name here" a female's voice rang loud and firm, across the silent classroom .The sudden sound had made "insert your name" jump and turn around. The small female who noticed "insert your name" was a new addition to the class, smirked evilly to her self and continued "If your going to be late next time, I suggest you make sure to spend more time on your appearance" with that comment been made, the emerald eyed girl exploded into a thousand shades of reds. _

_Being humiliated by her teacher's sarcastic remark was bad, but the fact the whole class laughed at her had to been the worst, no forget that, that had to been the most embarrassing thing she ever went through.__O how she wanted to just talk back, lash out or even get in a WWE smack down with Mrs Shaitan ; it would of surely put the old prune in hospital. Although instead of brutally beating the dwarf in real life, like how she imagined it in her head. "insert your name" fought the desire to down right clobber her and in its place smiled the insults off. ( O the joy of freaking self control)_

"_I'm sorry for being late, it wont happen again" "insert your name" replied politely "You better not be if you want to continue taking English "the short lady answered hot heatedly but again being well behaved "insert your name" sat down and ignored the (damned women's) last comment._

_Later on that day, after her English class "insert your name" found out that Mrs Shaitann had the kick out of humiliating or being as harsh as she could be towards her students especially if they were new. She also found out why her name was Shaitan and gave Ms Shaitains,mother credit for choosing the right name for her daughter, just like the office ladies aswell as teachers for assigning the prune the right class number._

_Nevertheless one thing was for sure, from that day onwards the brunette had sworn to her self to take every warning life thrown at her seriously, also to never be late to any of her classes (especial if the class was run by a mad English teacher). "insert your name" also promised her self to keep her guard up near the dwarf at all time: in case there was more torment to follow in the **future**._

* * *

><p>Now dashing down the hall to get to her classroom "insert your name" kept stumbling but made it safely to the drama studio without falling. Today she was told they would be in the theatre for their project. Today she knew the people with the highest score in their test would be chosen, to re-enact the play Romeo and Juliet in front of the whole class in three weeks time. Once everyone had arrived the bell went off again.<p>

Mrs Shaitan a little wrinkled old lady who looked like a prune (also was sour like one in "insert your name"'s opinion) came into the theatre. The tiny dwarf began looking around for victims; not finding any she started to speak."Today we will be re-enacting Romeo and Juliet. For those who failed to get above 80% in their mock test. Will have to watch this play, write an written project on it, watch it at home four times at least and than re-enact this. Is that understood" She raised her deep, manly voice.

"Yes Mrs Shaitan" the class replied" Good I will be now be giving out the parts of the characters: to the people who got the highest test scores in the class "Some girls swooned others screamed. "insert your name" believed the only thing which raised this excitement had to been the fact that, everyone would be working with someone of a higher rank than they were. This turned the whole class into a socialising event.

_**This is just great; I dislike English with a passion, that horrible teacher never chooses me to participate in anything. Not that I'm complaining about that but still! How can she expect me to get high grades if she doesn't give me anything to study from? If that is not bad enough now she sets the mock grades so high: that I have to wave goodbye to my summer holidays**__. _The emerald eyed girl frowns and she sees no cause to drop it_._ (With the amount of work she will be doing who would) She decides to ignore the class, gives up on any hope of her remotely passing her mocks, and gets her drawing pad out to doodle on.

Taemin who is watching the brunette out of the corner of his eyes, sat in his seat, not to far away from her; his hands intertwined and underneath his chin. He is focused on "insert your name" so much, to the point he blocked out the outer world, so no one could disturb him in his observation. He was doing well in his mission, till a loud (annoying) voice suddenly chooses to shout in his sensitive ears.

"Taemin-ah we are so getting those two parts" Sulli said in all confidence, having shockingly, the nerve to be massaging Taemin, after he warned her of the consequences that would follow, if she ever touched him again. (Last time hell almost broke lose, that wasn't the only thing that was going to break loose if it was not for Jonghyun, saving the Barbie look – a-like). For a minute the brunnete puts his murderess yet cynical thoughts; about ways to torture Sulli on hold as he registers all the bullshit that just came out of the annoying girl's mouth.

His usual emotionless eyes begin to fill with disgust as he imagines her dream. _**T**__**he day that occurs is the very day, I commit suicide love. **_Taemin thinks to himself in fury, his stomach churning as he feels the blonds blood boiling hands, slowly creeping down his torso. He turns to give her one of his deadliest glares; till the cheerleader retreats, jumps back and quickly smiles_. Suicide? I'll kill her instead _he contradicts his earlier statement with extreme deadly intentions towards the blond (who was asking for nothing but near death experiences.)

Jonghyun noticing the scene, pities the cheerleader but he couldn't help but get a bit worried about Sulli's (rapidly increasing) unhealthy obsession with his best friend. The raven boy faces the two, wanting to calm things down but all that changes when he sees Sulli's expression. Jonghyun looks away and bites down quickly on his lip so he would not have the urge to snigger. He had no words to describe how pale the cheerleader had become.

_**Haha, if only I had a picture! Really that has got to be it!...that has to be the face! The very face she will pull when Taemin ever decides to turn gay to avoid her**_

Jonghyun puts his hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing, but it was getting harder by the second not to cackle; especially when the previous comment he had made, ended up accidently putting an image in his mind, an image that now refuses to leave his head. The vision in Jonghyun's head was of Taemin. His rival in battle and best friend in crime, wearing a black polka dotted dress that matched a gigantic bag. (the ones you would see in Primark) slung over his shoulder and posing seductively before a male. This was Taemin for crying out loud, the( unbelievable hot straight )teenager that was uptight twenty for seven and had a pole jammed up his ass .(He wasn't a tranny from wal-mart even if Jonghyun wanted to believe so)

_**Imagining that is quite effed up...even for the likes of me..haha. Although that was one hell of a picture, something I would see once in a life time?...see?...to be honest that was something, I will never get to see as long as, I life...weird though how he would make such a pretty girl **_he thinks to himself jokingly and instead of getting rid of his minds eye, he welcomes it but it sets the poor raven over the edge, and results the boy in falling of his chair laughing hysterically.

"Quite, quite, quite. Jonghyun GET UP AND GET OUT!" The prune commanded, having had enough of the class and the loudness erupting from the boy. Jonghyun stood up, obeying the dwarfs command and left the class chuckling. Within a second Mrs. Shaitan's aggressive behaviour, had frightened but yet earned the class's full attention. The little old women still irritated by the noise, the class had made seconds ago, walks back and forth like the terminator with what the class decided to call the "It" tool. (The "It" tool was a combination of something in between a whip and obscene object that really should not be named.)

Mrs Shaitan was holding the "It" tool in one of her miniature hand, whilst hitting the tool with her other hand insanely fast. "insert your name" looked down and directed her gaze towards the classroom just to avoid the dwarf's mad eyes, as well as any eye contact she could have made with the old lady. She was afraid she would get hit by the "it" tool or even get sexually harassed by it. (Knowing the thing she calls her teacher completely well, "insert your name" was sure the women was capable of anything and everything)

This brought new found horror within the girl. It scared her out of her skin so much. She wanted to concentrate on something else which could ease her nerves, she decided to look to the left side of the class where the prune was nowhere in sight. Whilst looking around she noticed her classmates giving each other this jokingly look that said "damn right that women needs to work her stuff" others held in their urge to laugh at that suggestion, whilst the sane people like her looked a little sick and feared for their lives.

"Ok the people I'll be naming can they stand up "Many girls were praying at the moment, others had their fingers crossed, the boys sat their confidently hoping they would get the part. While "insert your name" just went back to doodling, minding her own business.

""insert your name" "Hearing her name leave that venomous mouth had made "insert your name"'s eyes wide, as wide as soccer balls, her reflexes automatically made her head shot up. "Y– yes."she stuttered blushing, as she threw her doodle book as fast as she could behind her chair, so she wouldn't get into any trouble. Lucky for her the prune didn't spot the object and carried on. "You will be playing Juliet." Mrs Shaitan said in that evil tone she knew so well whilst looking at "insert your name" with her demented look.

The demented look consisted of when one of the prunes eyes would twitch and the other eyes, pupil would become small; so small she looked like a demon. To add (if that was not horrible enough in "insert your name"'s perspective) the prune would also pull one heck of a ugly half crooked smile. That would blind any one within a radios of her. Not directly facing the prune, "insert your name" collected her exam papers from the front and sat back down in her seat.

_**Seriously this teacher really hates me ...does she wants me dead or something because she damn right knows their is a mass of psychotic fan girls...after.. That -Wait- fan...girls...**_

Gulping down the rock like spit which formed in her throat. "insert your name" moved her chair around to see the reactions of the girls in her class. She hoped they were still chatting or listening to the monster she called her teacher, but that was far from it. If looks could kill she would of been dead. (...shiskababed...finito...you get the point) O and how she knew for a fact that this was just the starter of what was to come. She was positive it was going to get a lot worse from their because she also knew who the prune would select to be Romeo, but she hoped it wouldn't be the one guy all this girls were after.

_**Please don't let it be him... PLEASE!.. don't let it be him ...PLEASE DONT LET IT BE HIM!**_

Taemin watched the emerald eyed girl's reaction as Keys name got called out. She was still in fear but her eyes seemed to be hoping for something."Key you will be playing Romeo" "insert your name" did not know whether the boy called Key was either her down fall or saviour she peeked and looked up to see the girls now sighing. This only meant one thing she wasn't paired up with the guy they wanted. She smiled at that point.

_**YESSS!BOOYAH!**_

Mrs Shaitan seeing the glimpse of happiness that came of "insert your name" ...did not approve of it. Hell she liked to see the emerald eyed girl suffer, in pain even depressed. Something inside her wanted to just crush the brunette" Don't get too happy."the dwarf said in a mocking tone.

**_SHIT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CELEBRATE SO SOON!_**

**_STUPID "insert your name"! STUPID "insert your name"!_**

**_O GOD HERE COME'S THE BOMB!_**

"Taemin can also qualify for Romeo but, I don't think your intellect match, he is far more intelligent than you."The class starts laughing at "insert your name" once again; the brunette sighs and looks down hurt.

"Mrs Shaitan" that voice as soon as it spoke, it shook the whole class upside down, the girls nearly all fainted including the prune, and the boys had gripped the table alerted."It did not speak much and when it would people were afraid, excited, and happy or even felt privileged. "I would like the part of Romeo "Taemin said rather demanded deadly. He was not in the mood and he didn't want anyone messing with his pray. Or that is what he made him self believe.

"Why-"It will help me in my grades" he replied right away knowing what the demon would ask of him. Not being able to go against the boys request or demands, the prune gave him the part (mostly because she was under his spell too)

"Be glad Taemin volunteered you can sit down Key" The dwarf said furious. "insert your name" was a tad confused by this but she was now faced with a Taemin staring at her ...she looked behind her and that moment the only thing that ringed in her head was:

**_I'm going to die.._**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:Poor "insert your name" o.o ...Lmao, I love just torturing her but im not as evil as the teacher shudder.  
>(to let you on something...Ms shaitan was based on my old english teacher..she turned out to be nice as soon as I passed though XD<p>

Anyways this was chapter 3 being up ^_^ also things shall get spicy in the next chapter ;)

What did you guys think of it,tell me your thoughts on it =D!

Any comments,critisims, suggestions are welcome and dearly loved.

Thank you for reading in advance.


End file.
